Hey Na Na
by vampoof94
Summary: Felicity and Sara are left alone in the foundry and learn of the feelings for each other. Smoaking Canary


Sara focused solely on her workout and Felicity could not seem to take her eyes off of the girl. Diggle grinned and leaned down to scare Felicity.

"How's that work coming along?"

"Going great..." Felicity came to her senses a few seconds later and yelped at realizing Diggle was indeed speaking to her. Diggle laughed and patted Felicity on the back before making eye contact with Sara. She nodded and smiled before resuming her workout on the salmon ladder. Oliver walked in and started talking to Felicity about something and Sara sighed. She could see that Oliver held some feelings beyond friendship for the IT girl and it made her kind of jealous because she also had a crush on the girl. Sara used her feelings as fuel for her workout. She had gotten a little too close to the other blonde and developed feelings for her even when she knew it was a bad idea. Felicity would just get hurt. Sara was an ex-assassin after all.

"Sara."

"Yes Oliver?" Sara smiled and turned to face the man now speaking to her.

"Diggle and I need to go out of town for a few days for work. Can you hold down the fort?"

"Yeah." Sara took notice that he had not mentioned Felicity.

"Okay good. I'll be back in a few days so behave." He smiled and hugged her and Felicity before leaving. Diggle said goodbye as well and headed out the door. Felicity turned back to her work and Sara smiled. They were finally alone.

"So it's just you and me then?" Sara asked.

"Looks like it unless Roy shows up, which I don't think will happen since he wants to be with Thea while Oliver is gone."

"Why didn't you go with?"

"I wasn't needed. I have better things to do here."

"I see. Well I'll let you get back to them then."

"All right." Felicity continued typing away and Sara was stretching on one of the mats. She decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to sneak a peek. Felicity moved to another computer to make it look like she was still working. She loved Sara's blue eyes a lot. For some reason they stood out even on the darkest nights and it was something Felicity couldn't stop imaging in her free time.

"See something you like?" Sara smirked as Felicity turned a bright shade of red before fumbling for an excuse.

"I...uh...sorry."

"It's fine. I'm totally okay with someone as cute as you staring." Sara laughed and jumped to her feet. Felicity stared down at her keyboard and tried to calm her nerves. Sara was right beside her now. "Would you like to work on your self defense?"

"I think I'm okay for now."

Sara smiled at the girl beside her. It had been some time now that she realized she had a crush on the IT girl.

'_I wonder if she has ever noticed._' Sara thought.

"Then how about a dance?"

"Dance?" Felicity was pretty sure her voice cracked on the word as she spun around to face Sara. The other blonde nodded and turned some music on before reaching a hand out towards Felicity. It was a slow song and Felicity sure wasn't expecting this turn of events.

'_Do I accept or politely decline? She is with Oliver after all._' Felicity racked her brain for some kind of an answer, but nothing seemed right. Sara sighed and grasped Felicity's hand softly. The touch made her calm down just a little bit. She looked up to see Sara smiling down at her with a loving smile.

"I won't bite you Felicity."

"I uh...okay..." She allowed Sara to place her hands on her hips while she brought her own to rest on the other girl's shoulders. They swayed to the music slowly and Felicity started to relax more and soon she was smiling as Sara led them in a dance around the room. A couple songs later Felicity had her arms wrapped around Sara's neck and her head leaning on the girls shoulder. She felt Sara press a kiss on the top of her head and she swore she could squeal. Her eyes closed as she took in the feeling of Sara's arms around her. It was one of the nicest things she had ever felt.

"This isn't so bad now is it?"

"No."

"We deserve a little break every now and then."

"Yeah."

"So how about we go get dinner later?"

"Dinner? Like together? Like...a date?" Felicity moved to look at Sara.

"Kind of. Yeah."

"What about Oliver?"

"I'm not with him anymore."

"And here I totally thought that." Felicity grabbed her purse and jacket while Sara jumped up on a table and watched her.

"Well we didn't tell everyone we broke up."

"Oh. So tonight?"

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven. You have my number correct?"

"Of course I do. I mean yeah. That sounded creepy." Felicity blushed and Sara laughed. "I'll see you at seven."

"Seven it is." Sara watched Felicity walk away. "Before you go...what are my chances with you?"

"What are your chances for finding trouble at night?"

"Pretty high. Why?" Sara said with a confused expression. Felicity turned and smiled.

"Pretty high then."

Sara felt her heart jump in her chest. Did she just hear her correctly? "So if I kissed you tonight?"

"I wouldn't mace you."

"Glad to hear it." Sara laughed and felt tears sting her eyes. She felt so happy right now and she was going to be with someone who actually treated her like she wasn't damaged. Felicity put her stuff down and wrapped her arms around Sara.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Felicity rubbed soothing circles on Sara's back to calm her down.

"Upset? I'm far from it. I'm happy. For once I'm truly happy."

"Oh? Then I take that back. I'm glad I made you happy."

"I think I could keep you forever." Sara whispered.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you." Sara closed her eyes and hugged Felicity. Things were finally looking better for her. All that pain and loneliness was worth it.


End file.
